This invention relates to nonskid coatings for surfaces and more particularly to formulations for such coatings.
Among other uses, nonskid coatings are employed on the flight and hangar decks of aircraft carriers and on helipads of air-capable ships to provide traction to men, equipment, and aircraft. Current coatings are damaged by impact, and fragments are created which damage aircraft turbine engines.
Multicomponent nonskid coating formulations used heretofore are deemed largely unsatisfactory for present day applications and, in general, have not met all of the requirements that have recently been imposed due to greater weight and speed of aircraft.
Several of the many formulations in the prior art are discussed in the article "Tougher Deck Coating made for Navy Carriers", published in the Aug. 1, 1983 issue of Chemical and Engineering News. Two component epoxy polyamide formulations pigmented with titanium dioxide, carbon black, and talc, and having naphtha and/or ethylene glycol monoethyl ether as solvent are reported in this article. These formulations outperformed conventional products yet did not meet current requirements for wear or service life.